


Something Between Them|之间

by DavinciTrap



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free Talk: This is an activity of the 221D, using the following keywords to make up a story.<br/>221D的论坛活动，用以下三个词写一个故事。<br/>（分手之日；舊照片；塗改液和釘書機）</p>
<p>Summary:They are not together, never and ever.<br/>他们没在一起，一直。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Between Them|之间

他們沒在一起，一直。  
  
約翰不確定歇洛克是否愛他，反之亦然。  
或許就他們二人而言，朋友關係更易維持，歇洛克對愛情嗤之以鼻——這首先就足夠讓人卻步的了；而約翰秉持著他傳統的羅曼蒂克，婚姻、家庭缺一不可——平穩長久的關係。  
  
 ** _——無趣_**  
他隨時可能死於非命，在和某些狂熱分子的對決中，或只是一場偽裝的意外。  
歇洛克本人細緻入微，卻不能否認以上事件發生的可能性。  
當然，也有可能是約翰代他受過。  
譬如被捲進一場盛大的遊戲，炸彈，游泳池，狙擊手；  
或者一次亡命的偽裝，自行車，巴茲，天旋地轉。  
  
 ** _GAME OVER_**  
  
  
那一次他們錯過了死亡，幸運的；  
而同時，他們錯過了彼此。  
  
歇洛克不屑偽裝與謊言，卻不得不對它們習以為然，有那麼一刻，麥克羅夫特會信以為真，如果他沒看到自己弟弟眉間一劃而過的沒落。  
人們悼念的方式無非回憶，卻又因那沉重不斷逃離，循環往復，周而複始。  
  
約翰在第二年搬離了貝克街，背影被斜陽拉的老長，他會尋找新的記憶去抹去腦海裡鏤刻下的那段快樂到令他痛苦的時光——和歇洛克一樣，某種意義上而言他是個勇士，角度轉換后，卻又能稱得上懦夫。  
顯然歇洛克的回歸加深了這一層意味，約翰在很長一段時間里幸福滿足，從他看著瑪麗的目光；但多少又有些遺憾，比如他手裡那根拐杖。  
  
 ** _有得必有失。_**  
  
  
約翰曾試著努力跟上前室友的步伐，他們兩都在對方的生命中幾進幾出，但默契使然，沒人提起過有關誰先離開誰的問題——確實也不存在。  
朋友總是更容易彼此原諒，相較愛人。  
但是在一次槍擊之後，約翰徹底掉隊了，再也沒有心因性的腿傷，然而他註定了要一瘸一拐。歇洛克漠然地看著瑪麗壓低嗓門的責備和哭泣，約翰拉著她的手，他說“Sorry”的時候一直凝視著妻子，念叨著“I’m fine”時卻抬起頭看向他。  
歇洛克抿了抿嘴，他點點頭，悄無聲息地退了出去。  
那一天成為約翰同他偵探事業的分手之日，自此他的身後將空空如也。  
他的生活也會如此，歇洛克萬分確定。  
  
約翰退休后搬到鄉下，瑪麗經歷過一次小產，最終變為一場事故，她失去了生孩子的能力，約翰彼時抱著她輕聲安慰，走出她病房不久后卻哭得聲嘶力竭。歇洛克很少看見那樣的約翰，他一向自信滿滿，不會在某個角落蜷縮成一團，歇洛克不知該怎麼做，他試著像很多人一樣，把手搭在約翰的肩上，大拇指摸索著約翰的後頸，感受約翰的顫抖漸漸平復，約翰過了很久才微微撇過頭看他，眼睛里佈滿了紅。  
“會好的，”歇洛克說，雖然他不知這樣說的意義何在，他闔緊了下巴，過了兩秒，又補充了一句，“我保證。”  
約翰盯著他瞧了半天，像打量著陌生人一般。最終他慢慢站直身體，手杖戳著地面艱難的支撐，仿佛下一秒就會斷裂。  
約翰不能擁有他自己的孩子，儘管現代科技足以解決這個問題，但約翰不想瑪麗再徒增煩惱，他和歇洛克提過他的決定，歇洛克並不驚訝——即便他們在一起的大部份時候總是約翰退步，但本質上而言，醫生有著他自己獨有的固執，堪稱頑固不化。  
歇洛克只是……有些可惜，因為像約翰那樣好的人不能擁有一個像他一樣的孩子——命運往往殘酷得令人髮指。  
  
他結束了在倫敦的冒險之後，不久又開始了另一項挑戰。  
約翰對他各種口味的蜂蜜讚不絕口，完全忘記自己有一次被工蜂蟄了個大包。  
而歲月也多會在平淡中流逝，歇洛克在收到訃告的那天平靜異常，他們早已過了祈禱奇跡的年紀，也不需要，無意義的祈禱永遠比不過等待，歇洛克折好那張紙，而後投入了壁爐中，紙邊翻卷著直至化作灰燼。  
  
  
他們沒在一起，一直。  
歇洛克永遠不會知道約翰抽屜里一沓手寫的日記，紙張零散著又被重新整理在一起，上面滿是塗改液的痕跡和釘書機留下的銹漬，滿滿的全是他離開那些年的草草記錄，最後一頁的紙張早已破損，陳舊的墨蹟暈開一圈，僅有一行依稀可辨，“他是我認識的最好的人，亦是我……”  
  
再無後文。  
  
或許在約翰的眼中，他們的感情的確止於朋友，哪怕確有什麽在他們之間。他曾無數次翻開那本日記，摩挲時光遺下的斑駁，與及他們唯一在221B保存的紀念，相機錄的永恆瞬間，那張舊照片里，約翰凝望鏡頭，沉靜安逸。  
  
而歇洛克凝望著他。

 

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
